Somebody to Love?
by Sidders91
Summary: Scaramouche oneshot i wrote on a plane from New York to Chicago. just like it sounds, Somebody to Love


Somebody to Love?

**Scaramouche's Point of View**

Why me? Why is it always me? You'd have thought by now those stupid clones would realise that I don't care what they think but no, I'm still their little verbal punching bag!

Everyday it's the same thing. They call me a lesbian because I don't wear the same annoyingly bright colours as them and a freak for the same reason. Well, that and because I'm different. I always have been. Sure, when I was younger I'd dress and act the same as them just to fit in but now I don't bother. Look at me. My clothes consist of a ripped up black sheet, illegally downloaded black skirts and vests and then there's my boots. They belonged to my dad when he was my age. He'd shown me where he hid them too. Then not long after we got a phone call telling us he'd been killed by rebels but I knew the truth. My dad _was_ a rebel; he'd been arrested because of it, who knows, maybe even killed. This was my way of honouring him and showing others that I'm a rebel too. I'd even dyed my hair. Gaga rules say you should bleach your hair first, then add colours. Not me. I just poured purple dye on to my already black hair and ended up how I am now.

Anyway, enough about how I look. Right now I'm being forced to learn this weeks dance moves. The only problem is my legs feel like led, they don't want to move. Remind me to thank them later.

Once the torture is over my legs get lighter and I run out of the room as fast as possible "I've just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here!" what the hell?

I can faintly hear a boys voice, he's singing.

"_I want to break free"_

Don't blame ya mate. Now I can hear music, not stupid Gaga music but real music, and it's in my head. I reach the pearly white steps at the front of my school, throw my bag down and words start pouring out of my mouth.

"_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied_

_I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows_

_Yeah god knows I wanna break free"_

Woah. Where did that come from? And since when could I sing like that? I guess I doesn't matter. I mean come on. If god knows I want to break free then why isn't he doing anything about it!

A loud, shrill whistle interrupts my thoughts.

"Check out the weirdo girls" it's a few Teen Queens. They're like the more powerful Gaga Girls. Everyone "likes" them.

"Doesn't your mum download you anything decent to wear?" what mum? She'd sooner throw me out that actually buy me something. Not like I'd wear it if she did.

"I make my own fashion statements!" ok, maybe not the best retaliation in the world bit it shut them up didn't it?

"What's today's statement then? Hello, I'm a pathetic ugly little zero" ok maybe not, damn, I guess nothing can shut them up.

"How will you ever get with one of the boys from the Boy Zone dressed up like some sort of freak?" ugh, don't make me puke!

"You're a disgrace to the Gaga Girls" what! Using the word Gaga in a sentence about me is a disgrace. Unless it's something like I'm currently kicking the… ok forget it.

"I aint no Gaga Girl! And I'm not interested in the kind of boys 'r' us durr brain Zone Clones that you hang out with!" it's true, they're all the same. You can't find a real person on this planet for love nor money.

"you are such a sa-ad lo-ner"

I laugh sarcastically "well you sure are right about tha-at… bi-itch!" what the hell was that? They just made some weird noise. It sounded so… so… Gaga.

"_Can… anybody… find me… somebody to love?"_

It wasn't a question. I don't know what it was. All I know is I can hear something. It's that music again, only different. Words start coming out of my mouth again, only this time the Teen Queens join in. oh joy.

"_Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet (take a look at yourself)  
Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord, what you doing to me  
I spent all my years to believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord  
Somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love"  
_

The Teen Queens start talking again. I'm only half listening. I'm way more interested in finding out how I got the ability to sing!_  
_

"_I work hard (she works hard)  
Every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my broken heart all on my own  
I get down (down) on my knees (knees)  
And I start to pray (praise the lord)  
Till the tears run down from my eyes (oooh)  
Oh somebody (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Everyday (everyday)  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water on my brain  
I got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah!  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing!)  
I'm OK, I'm all right (she's ok - she's all right)  
And I ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell (prison cell)  
One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

(Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love)  
Find me, find me oh...  
(Somebody, somebody, somebody, somebody  
Somebody find me somebody to love)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Somebody to love!"

I finish on a note so loud, so long, that the Teen Queens can't keep up with me. When I stop they all scream and run away. Oh come on! I wasn't that bad!

"How very touching young lady" I turn around and see the grey haired Commander Khashoggi, head of Globalsoft's Secret Police "but surely you understand that the company loves you… arrest her!" two SP walk down that stairs and grab hold of me. Oi! Watch your hands mate! I'd always heard that the Secret Police were perverts but god!

One of them pulls out a gun. Everything goes black.


End file.
